Ye Si Ti
Ye He Na La Si Ti (葉赫那啦‧思偍), shortened Ye Si Ti (葉思偍), also known as Sun Jian (孫堅), is the antagonist of the third season of K.O.3an Guo. He is the biological father of Sun Ce and Sun Shang Xiang, and adopted father of Sun Quan, and the headmaster of Jiang Dong High School, now known as Dong Wu Academy. He is also the younger twin brother of Ye Si Ren. For the sake of world order and self protection, he highly prohibits his children from finding true love in the Silver Dimension. He is also the one who agreed to Ah Xiang and Yuan Shao's engagement when they were kids. Personality From the first time he appeared, Ye Si Ti was displayed as a person with ambition. When Xiu (Liu Bei) met him, he said that Ye Si Ti is very different from his alternate counterpart. Whereas Ye Si Ren is very playful, Ye Si Ti is very serious. Xiu said that he was unable to thruly understand Ye Si Ti intention because Ye Si Ti has weird and unpredictable character. Although he is very serious, strict, and ambisious, he has a soft spot for his daughter Ah Xiang and cannot bare to see her upset. He also loved his children so much that he was sad and devastated when Sun Ce died. Even though, Sun Quan is not his biological son, but he still treats him as his own. This was shown when he gave Sun Quan the medicine for his internal injuries, even though he gave it in secret. Ye Si Ti is very observant and smart. He was able to predict his opponents moves and he always knew when a person lied to him. This was proven when he knew about Sun Ce and Da Qiao's relationship and also Sun Quan's deafness. Biography History According to a prophecy, if the Ye He Na La family ever gives birth to twins, they will bring end to their power position. To prevent the prophecy from coming true, his father, Ye Xiong Ba had Ye Si Ti taken to the Silver Dimension at birth and sent an old butler along to take care of him. By the time he was three years old, he was adopted by the Sun family. His father, in fear of him falling in love with a girl in the Silver Dimension, arranged a widow for him to marry, whom he falls deeply in love with at first sight and had two children together in the next decade: Sun Ce and Sun Shang Xiang. His life was perfectly normal until he turned thirty one, by which his uncle came to the Silver Dimension and told him his true origin, and that destroyed everything he ever held dear, thus twisted his personality. ''K.O.3an Guo'' He initially sent his daughter to Cao Cao's place as a spy to learn about their power and weaknesses. After he found out that his daughter had fallen in love with Xiu/Liu Bei, he had his s his daughter back home in hopes to figure out a way to lure Xiu/Liu Bei to their landmark and increase their power. Once the rest of the Dong Han students arrive at his place to borrow one of his buildings to their landmark, he uses several plots to drive them away, even if he has to do it ruthlessly. Ye Si Ti joined forces with Yuan Shao to fight against Dong Zhuo. During the fight, he had one of his agents steal the national seal that controls the Nationwide School Union in order to claim the power to himself. After he gained the seal, he uses it to convert his school into Dong Wu Academy to replace Dong Han Academy in power. Ultimate Plan In order to dominate both the Silver and Iron Dimensions, Ye Si Ti restored his demonic powers and killed the real Sun Jian, his alternate counterpart in the Silver Dimension, to impersonate him. Sun Jian's son, Sun Quan, sequently became adopted. After seventeen years, he finally unleashes his evil side to execute his plans, and kidnaps his own daughter to do so. Apparent Death During the final combat, he sends out massive of powerful demons to fight his enemies. When they all fail, he sends out his daughter, who is under his control. She, however, manages to regain her senses and attempts to talk him out of starting wars. But the attempts fails when his uncle, Ye Xiong Feng, engulfes him with pure demonic powers, thus re-rises his evil ambitions. His new powers allow him to trap everyone in a chaotic dimension until Xia Tian disrupts his power. At the end of the battle, his powers are officially taken away by a combination of his enemies' powers and the "Soul Killing Poem" (弒魂之詩). Devastated by his powerless condition, he rushes into the closing worm hole saying he'd rather be a dead man than a powerless man. This act appears to kill him, although he is simply transported to the Gold Dimension. Aliases *"Fuqin" (父親 / Father) by Sun Quan. *"Lao Ba" (老爸 / Dad) by Sun Ce and Sun Shang Xiang. *"Zong Xiao Zhang" (總校長 / Principal) by all residents of Jiang Dong. *"Sun Zong Xiao Zhang" (孫總校長 / Principal Sun) by others. *"Sun Bofu" (孫伯父 / Uncle Sun) by Da Qiao. Specialty Like other power-users, he has demonstrated the abilities of super-speeding and spellcasting. In the 41st Round, he manifested telekinetic powers to throw objects at his daughter to block her path. Like the rest of the members of his school, he can manifests powerful flaming attacks from his palms. He was supposedly the strongest member in the Jiang Dong area. For seventeen years, Ye Si Ti used Preservative Demon Coat to hide his demonic power. Supreme Demonic Powers After his demonic powers were restored, he secretly stole the Dark Scripture and learned its powers, which made him an extremely powerful demonic power-user. After seventeen years of hiding his powers, they finally emerge and he gains control over an army of demons. In addition, he can manifest evil energy to produce powerful effects on human kind. His demonic powers went past most demons and demonic power-users, which grant him the ability to reject magical attacks, command a group of upper-level demons, as well as trap people in a dimension of his creation. In addition, he could reject the power emanated from the Soul Cleansing Melody. All of these powers were stripped at the end of K.O.3an Guo ''by a powerful music script. In KO One 3, he is revealed to be the mastermind behind the Hell Vision drug and has regained his powers by merging with demons in Mie. He has also shown himself to still posses considerable powers, being able to easily overwhelm Cao Ji Li, a powerful fighter in his own right. However, against higher level fighters like Da Dong, he is easily handled. However, this changes when he brings his drugs into the equation. Using a pure form of Hell Vision found in Mie, he is able to raise his power levels to monstrous levels, despite the fact that doing so endangers his body. After consuming one bottle, he is capable of handling Cao Ji Li easily despite the loss of half his power. After two bottles, he is able to handle the combined power of KO One alongside their teacher, Cai Yun Han, the former KO 6 without trouble. With three bottles, he is able to match the combined power of Dong Cheng Wei, Da Dong, KO One, Cai Yun Han, with a power level of up to 100,000 although only temporarily. Alternate Counterparts The Gold Dimension In the Gold Dimension, Sun Jian has twin alternate counterparts: Duan Chang Ren, the owner of a food stall; and Hei Long, the final antagonist of ''KO One. The Iron Dimension Ye Si Ti's thought-to-be alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension was Ye Si Ren, the heir of the mighty and evil Ye He Na La family. Coincidentally, he was father to Xia Tian, the alternate counterpart of Sun Ce, Sun Jian's son. It was found out in the 50th Round that Sun Jian was really Ye Si Ren's younger twin brother originally named "Ye He Na La Si Ti". The Silver Dimension It is revealed in the 52nd Round that Ye Si Ti did have an alternate counterpart named Sun Jian in the Silver Dimension. In order to pass as that dimension's denizen, he killed this counterpart and assumed his identity. Si Ti and Hei Long's respective older brothers (also twins), Si Ren and Hong Long, are also each other's alternate counterparts. Origin Sun Jian is based on a military general and minor warlord during the late Eastern Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms era in ancient China. He allied himself with Yuan Shu in 190 when warlords from eastern China formed a coalition to oust Dong Zhuo, a tyrannical warlord who held the puppet Emperor Xian in his power. Although he controlled neither many troops nor much land, Sun Jian's personal bravery and resourcefulness were feared by Dong Zhuo, who placed him among Yuan Shao, Yuan Shu and Liu Biao as the most influential men at that time. After the coalition disbanded in the next year, China fell into massive civil war. In 191, Sun Jian was killed in battle during an offensive campaign against Liu Biao.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sun_Jian Note *Si Ti's name sounds close to "corpse" (屍體), a name that's similar to his older brother's Si Ren, meaning "dead man". References Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Males Category:Demonic Power-users Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Muggles